Spiritus Sancti
by luthos caduceus sin
Summary: After 3 years, this thing has finally got a new chapter. Third Impact has occured, and Shinji has revived everyone, but the something is not quite right. Story takes place in an AU i guess...bit of angst, some potential for RS or SA, we'll see...All feedb
1. chapter one: r&r? stands for release and...

.Neon Genesis Evangelion – Spiritus Sancti  
  
Note from the author:  
Disclaimer:   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax  
  
Well, I've been a fan of evangelion for some time now, reading many fics. But this is my first attempt at a fic. I will try to keep the characters from getting OOC, but if I do, please just tell me and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Note, send all feedback to:  
snoopy101@optushome.com.au  
  
All constructive feedback will be noted and if I get enough to warrant change, I will make a revised version, no matter how many times required, hopefully it should be okay.  
  
It is an AU fic, and 3rd Impact had been started, Shinji, revives everyone but there's something wrong.  
  
Anyway, on with the story…  
  
===  
Chapter 1: R & R? Stands for Release & Retribution…  
===  
  
Shinji awoke with a sudden start. His room was pitched into darkness but from the dim light filtering through his window, he could make out his now "familiar" ceiling in Misato's apartment. He pawed at a sweaty forehead, almost expecting to find the bloody hole in it from his nightmare. It was his father's fault he was like this.  
  
The digital clock on his bedside table clicked over to 6:09 AM. The sun had yet to rise so it was still dark in the Katsuragi Apartment. Looking down at himself, his sheets and himself were damp and moist from sweat and he figured a bath was in order.  
  
Shinji: (May as well get up now…) …  
  
He slid off his bed towards his door.  
  
*  
  
Asuka awoke with a sudden start. Her room was dark and for some reason, it frightened her to the point of disorientation. Her frantic eyes searched left and right around the room as she felt across her body for the long, slashing stabs and wounds from the copies of the Lance of Longinus. It had been so real. Unlike other people's dreams, hers seemed to be merely a darker version of her memories.  
  
Asuka: (What the hell am I doing?! I am calm. It was a stupid nightmare. Only children get scared of stupid nightmares) …  
  
Asuka continued thinking the same phrase over as she began to convince herself that it was just 'another stupid nightmare'. Looking down at her arm, the long scare was a tell-tale fact that the 'stupid nightmare' had been reality. The other wounds had faded, the power of copies of the Lances of Longinus had faded off allowing the wounds to be diagnosable using the same organic growth technology the EVAs used. Her eye haunted her. It was a flaring jade green instead now. Whereas her other eye was the same deep blue that had caused so many boys' hearts to flutter. The damage by the Lances had been erratic. Erratic to the point that some damage was rectified better than other parts where she had been hurt.  
She knew she was uglier now. And it pained her to think that she couldn't play around with boys like she was once able to. Now the stupid males would think themselves superior.  
  
The thoughts only served to get her grumpier. Irate, she decided that a bath would be a good thing so early in the morning. It would help her relax.  
  
Crawling off her bed, she headed towards the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
Shinji's vision was blurry the moment he stepped out his door. The web of sleep still clung to his eyes and the change in light caused him to be disoriented as he stumbled towards what he thought was the door to the bathroom. The stress of the past five weeks had compacted down on him and he seriously needed to relax. Unfortunately what he thought for him was the bathroom door, was actually Asuka in her pale yellow sleeping t-shirt.  
  
Shinji: (Funny…I thought the light was turned off in the bathroom?)…!  
  
He collided with something lumpy and soft. His mind at once ran through a scan of what was happening and his faculty of seeing returned to him. Vision sharpened at once to be staring into yellow cloth.  
  
Shinji: (That wasn't the bathroom door…that was…oh shi~)  
Asuka: HEEEEEEEEEEEE-ENTAI!  
  
Too late. Before Shinji could extricate himself, he was hit across the forehead by a fist coming from the only person who could hit him so accurately. Asuka.  
  
Dropping to the floor like a stone, Shinji tried to scramble away as he was hit again, this time in the stomach. He managed to escape panting on the floor as he tried to gather his breath back.  
  
Asuka: How could you! You- You pervert! I bet you knew I was coming out so you planned that!  
  
Shinji's anger compacted itself a into a little white ball.  
  
Asuka: You're pathetic!  
  
Shinji's little ball of anger became tighter.  
  
Asuka: Perverted idiot!  
  
Shinji's little ball of anger blew up into a white hot raging explosion reminiscent of an Angel Battle.  
  
Shinji: SHUT UP YOU BITCH!  
  
Asuka: …!  
  
Shinji: You know full well I was asleep and I couldn't have planned it!  
  
Asuka: …Y-Yeah! Well how could I have told that you were actually asleep? All you perverts are the same! Waiting for the perfect opportunity!  
  
Shinji: SHUT UP! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I DIDN'T PLAN IT! Who would want to look at an ugly bitch like you anyway?!  
  
Shinji's retort stunned Asuka. As she considered the words her own rage blew up.  
  
Asuka: Y-You You!  
  
Shinji was beyond control now. Like his EVA, he snarled in a pent up rage that only a restrained man could have. With a speed neither knew he could possess he grabbed at Asuka's throat and his hands closed round her soft neck.  
  
Asuka: (gasp)  
  
Shinji: DIE! You're always putting me down and insulting me! Do you know how much it hurts?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?!  
  
He shook Asuka and her face clearly showed her horror. At that moment, Misato chose to show herself.  
  
Misato: SHINJI! GET AWAY FROM HER!  
  
Misato dealt a blow to Shinji's ribs that made him double up. And it seemed to have a waking effect on him. As Misato hobbled over towards the two Children, Shinji crumpled to the ground and cried. He was mumbling something over and over inaudibly.  
  
Shinji: I'm sorry Asuka…  
  
Asuka just stumbled back against the wall panting. Her frightened eyes looking down at Shinji as her brain registered the fact that he had just tried to kill her. His words echoed in her head and they grew louder for her as her tears sprung to her eyes.   
  
Asuka: Shinji…  
  
Shinji: Save it…  
  
He did something he was quite familiar doing. He ran.  
  
Misato: SHINJI!  
  
He didn't know where he was running, but he was in shorts and a shirt and it was cold outside. He ran on without knowing where to go. He couldn't turn back now. He was a danger to himself and all those he loved. He had just tried to kill Asuka when what he wanted was the opposite. He wanted to love Asuka. His feelings were there. He just…couldn't say them. It was as though there was a psychological wall blocking him off from communicating with her.  
  
He heard Misato's screams behind him. He ignored them. He just ran.  
  
On top of the building stood three lone figures, watching the harrowed boy run into the distance.  
  
Fuyutski: You intend to use this don't you?  
  
Shadowed figure: Yes. The old men are gone, there is no one left to stop me.  
  
Fuyutski: (He sounds just like Ikari) You called me up here. For what? Who are you?  
  
Upon Fuyutski's beckoning, the figure stepped out of the shadows. His hair was a silvery grey, his eyes a blank, blood red. His tall ominous form framed the glowing glasses that reflected the moonlight. Right down to his gloves, the figure was instantly recognizable.  
  
Fuyutski: Ikari…! You can't be!  
  
Horror filled the old man's face as he realized what this was.  
  
Gendo: Yes. I am the second. I may be the second. But I will be the first.  
  
Fuyutski: You cloned yourself?!  
  
Gendo: In much the same process as Rei was cloned. Yes. It was only a matter of time before my expiry date was reached. This way, I can cheat death.  
  
Fuyutski: The first. So you will carry out your plans?  
  
Gendo: Yes.   
  
Gendo looked up at the moonlight and it enhanced his now quicksilver hair and reflective glasses. The second figure behind Fuyutski and Gendo smirked. Up until now, he had been unnoticed by Fuyutski. But this time, Fuyutski knew who he was.  
  
Fuyutski: Tabris…  
  
The name was like venom on his tongue. As if to confirm it, Kaoru began humming the old tune, 'Ode to Joy'. Fear crept over Fuyutski. Something that did not happen often.  
  
*  
  
Back in Misato's apartment, Misato had convinced Asuka to a chat. The 'chat' began to end up like a lecture from Misato.  
  
Misato: You have to understand. He has gone through a lot you know. He~  
  
Asuka: What about me?! I WENT THROUGH A BLOODY COMA~! Whilst he got it easy and was off fighting and doing his little things!  
  
Misato: (infuriated) is that what you really think Ms. Sohryu? Did it ever occur to you that he kept his vigil over you? Visiting you day and night? Praying that you would come back to him? Have you ever thought that he might actually want to be here and care for you?  
  
Asuka: HE JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!  
  
Misato: Only because you treat him like shit! If Shinji didn't care so much about you, he would probably have tried sooner!   
  
Asuka: …  
  
Misato: (calming down) Look…Asuka…Shinji will probably kill me for this but…While you were gone, I believe he might have actually come to terms with the fact that he might have actually LOVED you. He may not be able to say it. But he does love you. Hell he probably wants you to feel the same too.  
  
Asuka: That's bullshit. He couldn't love me. (quieter) No one loves me…  
  
Misato: He does! Are you blind?! You think about how he treated you in comparison to others! Shinji cares Asuka. He really does. And he's been through more than what a man double his could go through. I don't know what you're going to do now. But I'm going to go bring Shinji back. And you have a long think about what you've just found out.  
  
*  
  
Gendo and Fuyutski had long since left the apartment complex, leaving Kaoru behind.  
  
Kaoru: Interesting…  
  
*  
  
His arms hurt, his lungs felt like they were going to drag him down towards the ground heavily. It seemed as though his body could never get enough breath; but it was so desperate feelings that if he could just get a little more air in with each breathe, his body would be fine. Shinji had begun to wheeze as he ran along the cold, empty streets of Tokyo-3. His breath played like a fine silky mist amongst the needle thin, drops that rained down from the sky. His hair matted to his face and occasionally parts of it would get in his eye, blocking out pieces of the world around him. His shirt became a second skin to him and his shorts scraped against the skin on his thighs.   
  
The wind began chilling his skin exhausted from stress and lack of food, Shinji collapsed. Falling sideways and crashing into a park bench. There was a sickening snap of bone as his arm broke but the young Ikari was already out cold.  
  
Around the corner, the familiar looking car of Misato's, skidded to a stop nudging against the rubble from a fallen wall.  
  
*  
  
Asuka: (recalling what Misato has said) "I'm going to go bring Shinji back. And you have a long think about what you've just been told."  
  
As Misato made her way to the door, Asuka followed her, tugging on her jacket.  
  
Misato: "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Asuka: "I'm coming to help."  
  
As she was obviously trying to mask an ulterior motive, Misato chose not to say anything.  
  
Asuka: "God knows what that baka could do to himself."  
  
Misato: "…"  
  
In the elevator on the way down to the car park, all was silent in the cramped space. There was obviously an air of conflict inside. Asuka stood fuming as she thought back over the conversation she had with Misato.  
  
Asuka: [stupid woman, what the hell would she know!? I'll tell her…]  
  
The elevator doors opened.  
  
Misato ran out to avoid a talk with Asuka.  
  
*  
  
From the roof of a nearby building, Tabris, the angel of choice stopped humming. The rain sprinkled lightly on him, giving off a sort of silvery glow that highlighted his milky skin in the moonlight.  
  
Kaoru: Poor Shinji-kun.  
  
Leaping down from the building, he began walking towards the old NERV Base. Time was not of the essence to him at the moment, unlike his lilim captors.  
  
Kaoru: [perhaps that is why the lilim live for such a short time?]  
  
*  
  
The car fishtailed as Misato slammed on the brakes, skidding to a parallel stop a few meters away from Shinji's body. Two doors swung open and an alarmed Misato rushed to his side followed by a disgusted Asuka.  
  
Asuka: [Idiot…]  
  
Misato: "Oh my God! Shinji!"  
  
Misato nursed the Third Child's arm as Asuka stood by, watching the proceedings. In an awkward silence, she grudgingly crouched down next to Shinji's figure.  
  
Asuka: "Look at what the idiot's done. Running off like that. What a wimp!"  
  
Misato: (slaps Asuka) "Shut Up! All you've ever been is ungrateful towards Shinji!"  
  
Asuka returned Misato's angry glare. She looked like she was on the verge of lashing out. She looked like a young spoilt child then, like someone hesitating on whether to rebel or not. The two continued their glaring match when Shinji let out a small whimper.  
  
Misato: "Shinji! Hang on! Look…(returning her gaze to Asuka) stop gawking and help me here."  
  
Asuka snarled something under her breath as she grudgingly picked up her unconscious roommate by the feet, twisting his torso dangerously. Shinji winced and yelped as his broken wrist was disturbed.  
  
Misato was on the verge of stepping across and slapping Asuka again if she didn't have her arms full with Shinji. They shuffled slowly towards the car, easing him into the back seat.  
  
Once again, Misato's car drifted off into the night, heading towards the NERV medical facilities where Ritsuko, Maya and the remainder of the NERV staff would be residing.  
  
*  
  
In the dark environment of Central Dogma, Gendo Ikari's clone conversed with the newly appointed NERV commander, Kouzou Fuyutsuki.  
  
Fuyutsuki: "NERV has been sanctioned to peace keeping duties by the UN."  
  
Gendo: "I see."  
  
Fuyutsuki: "The bypass worked. SEELE no longer exists."  
  
Gendo: "Indeed."  
  
Fuyutsuki: "How?"  
  
Gendo: "It will all come to surface in time…All things do."  
  
Fuyutsuki: "Why Tabris? Why is he even here?"  
  
Gendo: "Tabris' mentality does not register the fact that the bypass has occurred. He is here and confused. To him, Lilith should be here, but he cannot sense her. He was once eliminated by my son. I have merely brought him back as a puppet. He will serve my purpose, being the most powerful of Angels."  
  
Fuyutsuki: "He is the angel of 'choice'. "  
  
Gendo: "I am well aware of his namesake."  
  
Fuyutsuki: "How then?"  
  
Gendo: (smirks) "Persuasion…"  
  
*  
  
Rei was sitting in the corridors of NERV's hospital. She had been staying here since her apartment block was destroyed. The NERV staff of E-Project also resided here. Unlike what the majority of people thought, Rei paid acute attention to all that was going on around her.  
  
Rei: [Dr. Ritsuko Akagi is here. She is walking towards me. Lt. Maya Ibuki is with her. Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki is also here.]  
  
Fuyutsuki strolled down the hallway, as he passed people, he told them to head to the main boardroom in the east wing. Upon sighting Rei he made his way over to her.  
  
Fuyutsuki: "Pilot Ayanami."  
  
Rei: "Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki."  
  
Fuyutsuki: (smiles) "Ah, that would be Commander. Fuyutsuki."   
Rei: "…"  
  
For a rare moment, Rei is disoriented. This was something she was not made aware of. Confusion began to set into her uneasy mind, and it was showing on her face. Fuyutsuki noticed this.  
  
Fuyutsuki: "I see you need some explanation. Well, follow the remainder of the crew down to the Amphitheatre and all will be made clear."  
  
Rei: "Understood."  
  
*  
  
Ritsuko Akagi stood at the end of the hallway watching Rei and Fuyutsuki having a quiet word. Maya was next to her. As Rei left, Ritsuko approached Fuyutsuki.  
  
Ritsuko: "I have to get to the car park. Misato just called. Apparently she's stuffed up again and Shinji's hurt himself."  
  
Fuyutsuki: "Understood. Do what you need to. I'll brief you on the events later. Some medical staff will be sent down soon to help you."  
  
Ritsuko nodded as Fuyutsuki took his leave. She turned and walked down to the car park. She hated this place. It seemed to reflect her life. It was a dank, gray place with plain shades and the ever present stains of grime everywhere. Her life was full of dirty secrets. It was dull, and she regretted many things that she did.  
  
Ritsuko: [it's amazing Misato even still talks to me]  
  
Almost as if on cue, Misato's infamous car, known for its amazing ability to stay on the road, no matter how bad Misato drove, came swerving down the entry ramp. In an almost freaky sense of skill, it skidded a few centimeters away from a pillar and comes to a stop, perfectly parked in a car spot. Exiting from the car, Misato rushes round to the back doors of her car to start picking up Shinji.   
  
Ritsuko: "You know Misato, you're damn lucky you've still got a car, but you insist on driving like a maniac all the time."  
  
Misato: "Oh shut up you. Just have a look at Shinji"  
  
She and Asuka lugged Shinji onto a stretcher that was prepared by the medical team which had arrived.  
  
Asuka: "Damn, that idiot's gotten heavier."  
  
Misato chose to ignore the comment. Asuka had been a lot more malevolent towards Shinji since Misato had told her about his feelings.  
  
Misato: [she's just acting hostile because she doesn't know what her feelings are…]  
  
Ritsuko: "You two, head to the Amphitheatre, Fuyutsuki's gathering everyone there."  
  
Misato: "Okay, c'mon Asuka."  
  
Asuka: "I know already! I heard her you know!"  
  
Misato: "Argh…"  
  
The two conflicting roommates run off. Ritsuko looks down at Shinji. Shinji's face, despite all he had been through recently, reflected an odd sense of peace in his unconscious rest. It was disturbing to look at, and Ritsuko found herself unable to continue looking. The medical team had wandered off to go look for some equipment, so alone, Ritsuko decided it was best to start trying to get a general diagnosis first off.  
  
Ritsuko: (mumbling to herself) Fever…  
  
Looking down at Shinji's swollen wrist, she prodded it softly. The wince and shifting of Shinji showed that there was pain.  
  
Ritsuko: (mumbling) Broken Wrist…  
  
She stood up straight again and sighed. Life was so tough on these pilots. With Gendo gone, perhaps they had the chance to live a normal life now. She began work on her patient...  
  
*  
  
Fuyutsuki stood at the stage in front of all the NERV personnel of importance. He was excited but his cool façade, practiced and mastered from years in the presence of Gendo Ikari, kept his composure for him. The news he bore would please many employees. He looked from right to left, then back again.  
  
Fuyutsuki: "NERV employees. I bring to your attention, news of what will happen to NERV and it's employees."  
  
He paused. A murmur rippled through the crowd slowly.  
  
Fuyutsuki: "NERV has been in discussions with the UN for some time now since the attack of external military forces."  
  
He paused again. The murmuring had died down. Good…  
  
Fuyutsuki: "And it has been decided, that under a new commander…"  
  
The murmuring returned.  
  
Fuyutsuki: "That NERV will begin implementing its services towards enforcing peace amongst the United Nations and other countries."  
  
A loud murmuring. A lot of it sounded positive. Fuyutsuki allowed himself a small smile.  
  
Fuyutsuki: "I have been designated as your new commander. I hope we can work well together."  
  
The talking was fairly loud now. Fuyutsuki smiled and left the stage. As he walked through the audience, he took his time to mingle with the crowd.  
  
*  
  
Watching Fuyutsuki from the shadows, Gendo Ikari smiled. Everything was going according to plan for him.  
  
Gendo: [from the ashes of it's previous self, a newly empowered phoenix rises]  
  
Things were beginning to fall into place. His goal now, seemed closer than before. Behind him, the door opened. And in walked Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: "When do I reveal myself to Shinji-kun again?"  
  
Gendo: "When the time is right."  
  
Kaoru: "For a lilim, your skills in deception are extraordinary."  
  
Gendo: "I have had practice."  
  
Kaoru: "Indeed. The Four Horsemen have confirmed their coming."  
  
Gendo: "When?"  
  
Kaoru: "Once you have the Fourth Children."  
  
Gendo looked out over his former employees.  
  
Gendo: "I see."  
  
*  
  
In a hospital room, Shinji Ikari slowly opens his eyes. He recognizes the room almost instantly. The pale, sterile, white walls glared an angry light at him as he squinted and tried to shift for comfort in the bed. A figure shifting at the edge of his peripheral vision caught his attention.  
  
It was Asuka.  
  
Shinji: (whispering) "No…"  
  
***  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: (warning idiotic ranting) Well, that's that for now, hmm... I wish I could really put in something funny here but I can't, so I'll just smile.  
=) =D =P* =0  
  
ermm..yes.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed my fic. It'll still be continued, this is by no means the end. Umm..hmm...I'm looking for some pre-readers. If you want to be a pre-reader, feel free to e-mail me at:  
  
snoopy101@optushome.com.au  
  
I don't really use icq or msn, but yeah, give me a yell and we'll get talking.  
  
Anyway, stuff that will be accepted in the mail by my PR team:   
all constructive criticism and feedback would be appreciated (... - rei),   
compliments will be cherished (father said i did a good job - shinji),   
flames will be accepted as well ;D (anta baka!? - asuka)  
  
Well, I'll leave you now before this author's note ends up being longer than the fic ^_^ 


	2. chapter two: peaceful hopes

Neon Genesis Evangelion – Spiritus Sancti  
  
Note from the author:  
Disclaimer – Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax.  
  
Well, here's the next part to spiritus sancti =) I'd just like to say thank you for the comments, even though I only got two from ff.net =)  
  
Anyway, for those of you who do your homework, if you compared this version with those from last time, you'll find that indeed I have merged some chapters together. In my opinion it helps me work the story better ^_^.  
  
Note, for those of you confused about Shinji's outburst, I am indeed writing a prequel. But I plan on doing a little more than that. You'll just have to wait till I get it done neh?   
  
Well, let's see what Shinji and Asuka are up to...  
  
===  
Chapter 2: Peaceful Hopes  
===  
  
"No…" Shinji whispered weakly, his voice drained of all strength as he looked at Asuka.  
  
He climbed off the bed and rushed out the door. Asuka followed after him. She had been giving things a thought over and she had come to a horrid conclusion. Shinji DID care for her, but her pride and arrogance had blinded her from it. She didn't know what she was going to do now, things were just so awkward.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" She hollered as she gave chase.  
  
Shinji was still tired and feverish so it was easy for Asuka to catch up to him. She found him leaning against the wall, trembling. Asuka ignored the trembling, but she found it harder to ignore his pale colour. The pale white lights of the hospital seemed to make him ghostly white. He looked like shit...  
  
"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Oi! Shin~"  
  
"Get the HELL away from me!" Shinji snarled.  
  
Asuka was shocked. It wasn't like Shinji to act like this. It only took her a moment to recover from her shock.  
  
"The hell I'll get away from you! Who are you to tell me what to do?!" She retorted.  
  
Shinji whirled round and glared. Asuka was again temporarily shell-shocked. His glare was full of anger and sorrow. She recovered once again and returned his glare, with one of annoyance.  
  
Shinji looked away first.  
  
Pushing past her, he shuffled away, leaving a fuming Asuka behind. He ignored the infuriated scream and crash as he made his way back to his room. The corridors rolled on and on, almost as though a maze was being run through his head. He had reached his resolve.  
No more running. This time it would be OTHERS that would be backing down.  
  
*  
  
Misato arrived at Shinji's room to find him tugging on his black school pants. He continued dressing, oblivious to her presence. Misato also noted the way he was going about his business.  
  
[rather definite for Shinji…If not a little aggressive…]  
  
Misato cleared her throat softly, casuing Shinji to jump at the sudden sound. He gave a weak smile as he turned to face her.  
  
"Mi-Misato." Stammered Shinji.  
  
"I see you've woken up."  
  
"Uh…Yeah."  
  
Misato smiled softly as she moved to sit on a chair. Things had definitely changed. Not only with Shinji, but Asuka as well; over the couple of days in which Shinji was hospitalized, she seemed to lose a lot of her temper, becoming almost despondent. Oh, she still blew up at things regularly, but Misato noted how Asuka didn't seem to have a spark that once made her tantrums so ferocious.  
  
"Shinji, we need to talk."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Misato slowly mulled over how she was going to approach Shinji in a conversation where she was worried over his mental well-being. It was a delicate subject, and Shinji was one of those people that needed to be re-assured they were doing well. Unfortunately, things got from bad to worse when a furious Asuka stormed into the room. Her eyes almost glowed a dull red from anger as she looked round the room.  
  
Spotting Shinji, Asuka became a blur as she ran across the room and slapped him. The impact was loud enough to echo round the room and probably a fair way round the hallway. Shinji was thrown to the floor by the hit and even Misato rose to her feet.  
  
"G…" Asuka trembled.  
  
She looked down as Shinji slowly tried to get up. She wanted to say sorry and see if he was alright. But her defenses were already in attack mode.  
  
"BAKA!" she screamed at him as he got up.  
  
Shinji looked up.  
  
Asuka stepped back.  
  
Shinji slapped Asuka.  
  
Misato pushed Shinji onto the bed.  
  
Asuka dove at Shinji.  
  
Misato threw Asuka into a chair.  
Things were bad, very bad. And as Ritsuko Akagi walked into the room, she decided to leave again. It was pathetic how people could fight over such trivial situations.  
  
Inside, Misato was raving mad. Her two roommates had gone nuts.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" she yelled.  
  
Misato was raving mad. Her two charges had gone nuts. Both Shinji and Asuka were breathing heavily and looking at the floor. Their faces flushed with shame at their behavior. An eerie, guilty silence seemed to cover the room, and it wasn't welcome. Misato was worried, she had to find a way to calm her roommates down and why they were acting like this. To her relief, a very familiar doctor that allegedly died during SEELE's attack walked in.  
  
"Once again, the eternally virtuous Major Katsuragi has everything under control." She chided.  
  
"Ritsuko? Thank God…"  
  
it was going to be a long day.  
  
*  
  
Misato walked over to the table where Fuyutski and Ritsuko sat, carrying a tray with three mugs of coffee. Taking a swig, the warm brew left its trail down her throat, a comforting warmth that calmed her and she purred with delight. Fuyutsuki looked up from his mug at her.  
  
"So, Major Katsuragi. Why was I called here?"  
  
"The mental state of the pilots." Ritsuko replied. This caught Fuyutsuki's attention.  
  
"Go on."  
  
Misato leaned forward to continue.  
  
"Commander Fuyutsuki, recently, as you know, things have been tense since the attack by SEELE. However, recently, the conflict between the second and third child has come to a peak."  
  
Ritsuko smirked. [That's a delicate way of putting things.]  
  
"How have they reached a peak, Major?"  
  
"Well, they tried to kill each other?"  
  
Fuyutsuki shifted mildly in his seat. His face was a mask, obviously appearing unaffected by the news.  
  
"And what analysis have we got?"  
  
"Psychologically speaking, they're doing backwards handstands on the brink of insanity. All I can is that they are extremely stressed, they really need a break."  
  
"Which is why I need to ask a favor." Misato piped in.  
  
"What is it, Major?"  
  
"I request that the acquaintances of both pilots be brought to Tokyo-3."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I believe it would be to the mental benefit of both the Second and Third Children."  
  
"I am not Commander Ikari."  
  
"I know, which is why I'm hoping you will see reason."  
  
Fuyutsuki scorned at Misato.  
  
"You're twisting my arm, Major."  
  
"I know."  
  
Ritsuko stifled a grin as Fuyutsuki quietly grumbled to himself.  
  
"Well, if you can find some sort of reason to bring them here, you have my leave."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Misato saluted, before walking off.  
  
Ritsuko took a sip from her mug as Fuyutsuki frowned.  
  
"I think she's got a little too much free reign on her jurisdiction here."  
  
"Well, Commander, don't you think it's time you started looking for a Sub-Commander?"  
  
"You mean Katsuragi as a Sub-Commander?"  
  
"Just a suggestion."  
  
"…" Fuyutsuki looked into the distance, lost in his thoughts.  
  
*  
  
Shinji sat in his room, listening to his SDAT. He felt furious, it was an awkward feeling that nagged at him annoyingly. With nothing to occupy his mind, he thought of SEELE's attack. He couldn't remember the majority of it. He recalled an explosion or something before everything went black. He had woken up to see some sort of clone of his father before falling unconscious again. The next time he had woken up was in his room.  
  
[weird…I can't remember any of it…]  
  
Shinji's anger gave way to his curiosity but he still had this lingering feeling of hatred and annoyance. He was sick and tired of people trying to use him and put him down.  
  
[from now on, no one puts me down.] He said it with zeal. But after some thought, it may have been only with Asuka in mind in which he pledged such a cause.  
  
[I must make my peace with Asuka soon…I was the one who was wrong to attack her like that…]  
  
Shinji looked down at himself. Compared to other boys of his age, he was under built and really needed some work. Piloting EVA hadn't helped his physique, but it had taught him how to deal with pain. He decided he'll have to talk to Misato about some sort of self-defense training program as he walked out the door.  
  
Pen Pen was in the kitchen, looking longingly at a can of sardines someone had carelessly left on the kitchen bench. Although Shinji had a broken arm, he felt sorry for the poor penguin. And there was something comical about the sight.  
Shinji smiled at the sight…  
  
It was something he hadn't done in a long, long time. It felt oddly warming.  
  
"Did you want some food, Pen-Pen?"  
  
"WAARK!" the penguin gave some form of a nod and flapped its flippers.  
  
"Haha, okay okay, lemme get it ready for you…"  
  
Even as he had a broken arm, and had to struggle with the can opener to prepare Pen-Pen's food, Shinji found himself smiling and actually being happy. Although it confused him, he continued being happy as he emptied the contents of the can onto a plate. Shinji then looked round the kitchen for something to eat for himself. Misato obviously hadn't been shopping recently.  
  
[Guess it's up to me to go get the groceries again…]  
  
Shinji slipped into a jacket and put his shoes on.  
  
*  
  
Asuka left her room to find the apartment empty. In the middle of the living room, Pen-Pen lazed about, his belly full. He obviously had a feed and now she too was hungry. Shinji's room's door was still closed so he had probably gone to sleep.  
  
[no way I'm going to ask that baka to cook for me now…]  
  
She had quietly decided after much thought, that perhaps giving Shinji a second chance may be the right thing to do. Entering the kitchen, Asuka swiftly scrounged round, looking for a source of food. Upon finding none, she began to fret.  
  
"Scheisse! Misato forgot to buy more food! Ah well, I'll go buy it."  
  
Slipping into jeans and a t-shirt, Asuka left the apartment.  
  
*  
  
The streets were beginning to darken to a pale indigo as night loomed over Tokyo-3. It was a cool, windy night. The kind of weather Shinji had learned to appreciate most. It was crisp and it felt clear to Shinji.  
  
Looking round, people walked happily together, all smiling and laughing. Everyone seemed to be coupling together. Seeing so much love and affection around left a gaping hole inside Shinji. He yearned for acknowledgement and comfort. He wanted to be loved.  
  
[It'll probably never happen to me anyway…]  
  
The pale warm glow of the Convenience Store welcomed him. It's atmosphere was reassuring as he entered.  
  
Cheap music piped in through speakers in the ceiling and the air was stale. Shinji coughed a little as he moved to look through the isles of goods.  
  
[What is it that I should cook tonight and what will Misato need for the week…?]  
  
Shinji looked round the store.  
  
[Heh…Beer's about the only thing that woman needs.]  
  
Shinji smiled at the thought, then picked up a basket from the pile at the front of the isle. Shinji thought he'd try something his teacher had taught him a long time ago. He'd try to cook a little Italian food. He had once tasted a food called Lasagna from when he was living with his teacher. His teacher had given him the recipe and he had taken care to memorize the recipe.  
  
[Milk…]  
  
The frost of the fridge chilled him, but it was oddly soothing as he picked up a bottle of milk. His broken forearm and wrist were still in a cast although the remainder of his arm was out of its cast. The lack of use was evident as his arm shook with the strain of holding the basket.  
  
Shinji looked round for cheese. It wasn't too often they ate cheese and he didn't know which type to pick. One had the flag of Italy on it, so he decided to go with that one, seeing as he'd be making Italian food.  
  
Walking over to the noodles section, Shinji looked for the Italian pastry that goes into lasagna. Sure enough, in a tiny little corner on the bottom row, there were small red and green packs of the pastry.  
  
  
Putting two packs into his basket, Shinji continued to pick up the rest of his ingredients.  
  
[I'll cook something up and see if I can make peace with the Asuka and Misato when I get back…]  
  
*  
  
The walk was roughly fifteen minutes long, and in that time, Asuka Langley Soryu had done a considerable amount of thinking.  
  
In the time when Shinji was gone with his arm wounded and knocked out in hospital, Asuka came to reflect on his presence in her life. Although it was only about two weeks, Asuka learned to actually appreciate the chores Shinji managed to do. He managed to cram in all the chores, the work from school and still pilot an Evangelion whilst saving the world.  
  
[He also learnt to take the beatings I gave him…Baka…]  
  
As the days grew by with Shinji's absence, Asuka found herself thinking about him more and more, until he was the only thing she was thinking about.   
  
Asuka's reflections on the past weeks halted when she encountered the Third Child exiting from the local convenience store, bags of goods in hand. She looked softly at him with a firm scrutiny to see if he was still mad at her.  
  
He looked back.  
  
They had a staring match for what seemed like an eternity before Asuka chose to break the silence.  
  
"D-Do you need any help with that?"  
  
Shinji looked evidently shocked. It was perhaps, the first time Asuka had ever offered help on a meager thing as carrying the groceries. Recovering, he remembered the oath he had taken and he straightened up, hefting the bags in his arms.  
  
"No."  
  
He looked away and continued to walk back to the apartment.  
  
Asuka was affronted, to say the least.  
  
[I'll make peace with him when I get back to the apartment…]  
  
She continued inside and for some reason, the cheap pipey music in the store made her heart sink in her chest...  
  
*  
  
Rei Ayanami was perplexed. Feeling perplexed didn't quite make her feel...good. She was supposed to be dead, and she knew she should be. But the fact is, she wasn't.  
  
[Why am I still here...?]  
  
Her purpose was Third Impact. But that had obviously passed. Her commander, Gendo Ikari had also passed away. She was at a loss as to what to do. Her thoughts drifted through the meagre list of all the people she could talk to. In fact, the list was limited to one.  
  
Shinji Ikari.  
  
Rei's brow knitted itself in an almost anxious frown. Such a facial action was strange for the girl, and even those who knew her a little better than others would have also said that was strange.  
  
[I am ...]  
  
Rei took a while to think out the end of that sentence. She would definitely have to talk to the Third Child.  
  
[...changing.]  
  
She got off the bed and slipped on her shoes before making her way to Major Katsuragi's apartment.  
  
*  
  
Asuka was fuming. That was the least that could be said about her as she entered the apartment with a bag of sausages and some ham that cost her a fortune. Shinji decided it might be best to leave her alone till dinner time when the lasagne would be ready. The Second Child, even though she had been catatonic for around a year and a half, still had a temper to be reckoned with Shinji wasn't in the mood to test his mettle.  
  
He quietly laid down the first layer of pasta and shuffled over to the stove to see if his bolognese sauce was ready. Things seemed to be going fine right now. With a bit of luck, perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad.  
  
[Or they could just kill me and end it all now...] he snickered to himself at his snide attitude.  
  
Listening out, except for the soft bubbling of the sauce and the cars outside, there wasn't a sound to be heard in the apartment.   
  
======================================  
Author's End-Note:  
What a bland Chapter…  
  
Anyway, the next chapter has begun and things will eventually begin to get interesting. I'd like to apologise in advance, a tragedy in my personal life happened. Yes for those of you curious, it has to do with the Bali incident. Although it's not DIRECTLY related to me. My sister's boyfriend was killed.  
  
But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry the chapter's so short, I'll post up a revised, longer edition. This was just something I wrote on my laptop on my way to my sister's place.   
  
Umm thoughts about this chapter. I basically pretty much decided to include Rei Ayanami now. I thought I was neglecting her a bit and although I did have plans to include her LATER on, I guess she sort of just fell into place there.  
  
It seemed right to write her into the story at this time. That's pretty much what I'm writing this story as. Whatever seems right and should go there, goes. ^_^ hopefully I'll be able to come up with an epic tale that all of you will enjoy.  
====================================== 


	3. chapter three: it is human nature

Neon Genesis Evangelion - Spiritus Sancti  
  
by Luthos Caduceus Sin  
  
Note from the author:  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are  
  
property of ADVision and Gainax  
  
I don't know if many of you remember this, but it was a long time ago when I began writing this. Sadly enough, I stopped writing it as not only did I run out of inspiration, but a personal tragedy caused me to lose all sense of writing this. Anyway, I was digging through my old files and guess what came up? This ^_^ So I've decided that it's finally time to continue this tale.  
  
I also found bits of a prequel as to why Shinji blew up. But I won't put that up for a while yet. I'm looking once again for pre-readers so if you're interested, look up my profile on FF.net and give me a yell ^^/  
  
=== Chapter 3: It is human nature.  
  
===  
  
Kaoru of the Sea shore walked along the street, quietly humming Pachabel's Canon in D. The human population was as thriving as ever to him and it made him quite happy to see them going about their lives.  
  
"They are innocents. They live their life happily." He said to no one in particular.  
  
A tingling sense of a kindred soul, tickled at the back of his neck. And like a whisper of wind, he turned to be greeted by the presence of one Rei Ayanami.  
  
"Miss Ayanami." Kaoru was beaming.  
  
Rei did not respond, instead walking past him. Unfazed by such an act, Kaoru looked after the pretty albino with her pale blue hair.  
  
[ She is an abomination. ] He smirked to himself as he bounded after her and took her hand.  
  
"So, where are you off to, Rei Ayanami?"  
  
"Let go of me." She still didn't answer his question.  
  
"Tell me and I"ll let you go." Kaoru grinned.  
  
"I'm going to see Pilot Ikari."  
  
"Ah I see. So am I." He let her wrist go so that she dropped her arm to her side.  
  
In one swift motion, the generally relaxed Rei Ayanami had whirled, slapped Kaoru, and returned to hastily walking her path away from the Angel.  
  
"Ow." Was all Kaoru could say.  
  
*  
  
Asuka slowly opened the door to the apartment, with a quiet "Tadaima" she announced her presence at the apartment. Something smelled absolutely delicious as she entered. Curiosity won over her as she weaved her way through the hallway to reach the kitchen.  
  
Shinji was quietly cooking some sort of Italian food. [Lasagne.] she mentally whispered to herself. What was unusual about the scene? Shinji was talking to Pen Pen.  
  
"So how's the tuna? I found it at the supermarket, it must be a new brand, I haven't seen that one before."  
  
Pen Pen gave a waggle and warked in response.  
  
"Ah I don't know Pen Pen. You reckon Asuka will like this?"  
  
At the mention of her name, Asuka's attention as she perked her head up. Pen Pen warked again, before scooping itself another serving of tuna.  
  
"I like her, I really do. I just don't know how to deal with her. She's so full of life."  
  
Shinji continues tinkering around the kitchen, opening the old fashioned oven as he continues. All Asuka could do was stare.  
  
"She.I.envy her, she's strong."  
  
He lifts up the Lasagne onto the kitchen bench, pulling off his baking gloves.  
  
"But.she's just so.stubborn? I can kinda see where Touji and Kensuke get the 'Red-Headed Devil' bit from."  
  
That last comment stung. Gritting her teeth, the aforementioned "Red-headed Devil" quietly cleared her throat. The effect of the simple gesture was profound.  
  
"A-Asuka!" Shinji, 'squealed'. His voice was curiously high pitched.  
  
"Hello Third Child, my, it looks like you've been busy."  
  
A small silence ensued as Shinji picked his words.  
  
"Yes.Yes I have and now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish this."  
  
Asuka had never been spoken to in such a tone from the boy in front of her; let alone saying that her shock was second to none when she was promptly bustled out the kitchen, through the living room and into her room.  
  
"H-Hey! Watch it, idiot! Whaddya think you're doing?!"  
  
Shinji for some reason, felt very, very frustrated.  
  
"Shut up! Stay in there until I call you." He immediately looked around, and with the speed a panicked teenager facing death could only possess, Shinji packed a broom against the groove of the Second Child's door.  
  
"Like Hell I'll listen to you!" *clack* "Hey! What the Hell?! Third Child you are a dead one when I get out!"  
  
Shinji sweat-dropped as he moved through the living room.  
  
*  
  
Misato Katsuragi was perplexed. On the table before her lay an old fashiond CD from Pre-Second Impact. It was a solid black that didn't have anything on it but a satanic cross, it was really just a Christian Cross turned upside down so that the bit above the horizontal arms was longer than that below it. A bit like a sword.  
  
"Sub-Commander Katsuragi," Fuyutsuki toned as he walked in through the door to the now, more amply-furnished office of former Commander, Gendo Ikari. The Commander walked to his seat as Misato cleared her throat and returned to an "attention" position.  
  
"Relax Katsuragi. See anything that interested you?"  
  
Misato trembled a bit.  
  
"Sorry sir, don't think poorly of me. I saw that CD on your desk, looks like something a teenage kid would use, not a Commander of NERV."  
  
Said CD was twirled in the air and Misato caught it.  
  
"This is actually the topic on which I called you today. This," Fuyutsuki points to the CD she holds to her chest, "was sent to my desk this morning before I arrived."  
  
"And.?" Misato couldn't understand the significance of this.  
  
"And, there is no record of it in any and all of the security logs."  
  
That, caught Misato's attention. Being under the UN's jurisdiction, Misato had read into NERV's new security measures. The UN had it's security measures and inspections for package delivery on TOP of the rigorous security contingencies set in place by NERV's own security forces. For something so simple as a package of a CD to get through, unrecorded on NERV or UN Security logs was suspicious indeed.  
  
"Suspicious, sir."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
*  
  
Misato came home to see a concerned Shinji standing at the door to Asuka's room. He was moping around the front when she walked up next to him.  
  
"Tadaiiiima!" (A/N: good god that's a horrible thing to write :D) she wailed in his ear.  
  
Shinji gave a churlish yelp and whirled in a panic to face Misato before his feet. "M-M-M-Misato~!"  
  
"Hello Shinji, what are you up to?"  
  
"N-Nothing I was about to call Asuka out for dinner!" His voice rose in pitch and he yelped again as the Second Child opened the door in a fiery flurry at the latest detail of the conversation.  
  
"Dinner?! It's about time dummkopf!" She bopped him on the shoulder and made her way to the table where she was greeted by a remarkable dinner setting with a hot lasagna sitting in the middle, and salads to go.  
  
"Baka-Shinji~! You cooked this?!"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
Upon hearing Asuka's surprise at the food, Misato's own attention and curiosity peaked as she made her own way to inspect the food.  
  
"Shinji-kun! This is magnificent!"  
  
Asuka snarled as she gave the Third Child a sideways glance. "I'll kill you later."  
  
Shinji shrugged. A most unexpected reaction from the boy.  
  
"Why you~"  
  
"Just sit down and eat Asuka. Try to enjoy the meal please?" Misato had already seated herself and was carving up a slice of lasagna for herself.  
  
"You just want to pig out Misato."  
  
Asuka haughtily sat down and Shinji served her a slice. Misato wolfed down the first mouthful and gave a sort of yelp, somewhere between surprise and glee. She began wolfing down the food.  
  
"Hey Shinji, thish foode ish greath!" she dropped bits of lasagna out of her mouth rather comically. Asuka muttered something under her breath about talking with your mouth full as Shinji developed a blush.  
  
"Uhh.Thanks Misato."  
  
A small silence followed as the three roomies concentrated on gorging themselves with the good food. The silence was a welcoming, healing balm for the peace that was needed between the three. That is, until Misato executed her patented Katsuragi-silence-breaker.  
  
"Soooo."  
  
Both Children looked up from their food with full mouths staring at Misato so intently that it threw her off for a couple of seconds. She promptly recovered and continued.  
  
"Shinji, was there some reason you suddenly up and cooked a gourmet delight for us?"  
  
Another small silence as Shinji considered his reply. Asuka had taken this opportunity to help herself to pieces of carrot from the cold salad.  
  
"Well." Shinji began.  
  
*Crunch*  
  
All eyes were on Asuka as she chomped down the carrot and swallowed. Shinji sighed and decided to ignore the Second Child and continued on.  
  
"I thought that this.."  
  
*SNAP*  
  
"should be a, "  
  
*munch*  
  
"peace offering considering all the problems I've given you."  
  
*CRUNCH-GULP*  
  
Misato gave Asuka a glare usually reserved for Kaji and the redhead shut up. She turned back to Shinji with a smile.  
  
"Well, Shinji, I think you're forgiven"  
  
Shinji's relief at that statement was visible as he lowered his sights and looked down at the table, his brown hair just hiding his eyes from view.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
  
*  
  
Rei Ayanami stood outside the door to the "Katsuragi Apartment", renowned for it's parties and the two children who part occupied it.  
  
Her hand was raised, as if she was going to press the doorbell. A way back, Kaworu Nagisa was smirking. His mirth seemed to radiate around the corridor and conflicted with the air of indifference sprouting from the First Child.  
  
"Why do you hesitate Miss Ayanami? Did you not wish to see the Third Child?"  
  
"Yes. But I feel it is not appropriate to do so at this time."  
  
"Well I suppose it is okay considering you finally got a complete soul." Rei Ayanami stepped up to Kaworu and glared at him.  
  
Something like annoyance reflected in the blood red eyes of the girl and she turned away before heading back downstairs to head home.  
  
"Not the right time, huh?"  
  
The affronted angel smiled after the girl and nodded as he too turned to make his way back. He caught up with the first child.  
  
"Miss Ayanami, I'm sorry. We seem to have taken off on the wrong foot."  
  
"."  
  
[ a tad cold response. ] Kaworu thought to change tact.  
  
"I would very much like it if you and I were friends." He suggested.  
  
"You are an Angel, Tabris. The last of the enemy. I do not wish to be friends with the enemy."  
  
Kaworu was not going to give up so easily.  
  
"That can change. You know full well that I am the Angel of Choice." He smiled softly at the girl as she turned to face him.  
  
"I have changed that already. You know full well of Gendo Ikari's secondary scenario."  
  
"I do. You should not be here."  
  
"Unyet I am? Do you not think that a tiny bit peculiar?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come. Allow me to take you to a place for.coffee. Let us talk more."  
  
Kaworu held his hand out towards the girl. She stared at it, then at him, but did not take the hand. Instead she verbally replied.  
  
"That is acceptable."  
  
As they walked down the road, Rei asked Kaworu a question.  
  
"We are destined to destroy ourselves are we not?"  
  
Kaworu paused.  
  
"It is human nature."  
  
The emphasis on the word human, would have sent a chill down anyone's spine.  
  
===  
  
Author's Note: oooooh the plot thickens  
  
-_-;; I apologise, this chapter was rather short. And I know that. I was hit by a severe case of writers' block and I'm seriously struggling to get out of it :) I'm sure I will prevail though.  
  
Either way, please read and review this, I'm open to all suggestions, even flames. Although don't send me death threats please :D I get enough of those lol  
  
If you wanna be a prereader for me e-mail me (in my profile on ff.net)  
  
There's not much to say, 'cept that chapter 4 will focus on the Kaworu/Rei side of things (I don't know if that will be the pairing at the moment though)  
  
Shinji's not gonna have much of a part in that chapter though -_-;; 


	4. chapter threepointfive

Neon Genesis Evangelion - Spiritus Sancti  
  
by Luthos Caduceus Sin  
  
Note from the author:  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are  
  
property of ADVision and Gainax  
  
Well I haven't had time to receive any reviews as I only just uploaded the story. But this is the [redux] version of the third chapter of this series. It is written in a different style, one that I *hope* is unique to me alone. It's an experiment and people who review this I will be most indebted to.  
  
I hope you prefer this style of writing as opposed to my briefer, novel style. I know that novel style is generally better etc, but I feel more capable of writing what I imagine and create with this sort of . hybrid style. Please, read and review this. I sincerely need feedback on it, hey, if you even flame me I'd be happy cuz at least I got a reaction ^_^.  
  
=== Chapter 3: It is human nature. [redux]  
  
===  
  
Kaworu "of the Sea Shore" walked along the street, quietly humming Pachabel's Canon in D. The street lights in the late and darkened afternoon light him up in a throbbing beat of light and shadow at regular intervals. His silver hair seemed to have a refulgent property to it. A gently breeze blew through the street, ruffling his neat and tidy school uniform, an orthodox white shirt and black pants. He did not bother with the chill breeze. It affected him very little. His piercing red eyes drifted all around him, taking in his surroundings. The human population was as thriving as ever to him and it made him quite happy to see them going about their lives. If anything, these humans were thriving a lot better than his last visit to Earth. Smiling he spoke to no one in particular.  
  
Kaworu: They are innocents. They live their life happily, looking after one another.  
  
A tingling sense of a kindred soul, tickled at the back of his neck. And like a whisper of wind, he turned to be greeted by the presence of one Rei Ayanami. Her blue hair was tussled and in an informal shock around her pale face, like a highlighting frame to her exquisite features. She was by no means unattractive to Kaworu. He beamed at her and greeted her.  
  
Kaworu: Miss Ayanami. [Pretty she may be, she is but an abomination in the eyes of those above.]  
  
Rei did not respond, instead walking past him. Unfazed by such an act, Kaoru looked after the pretty albino with her pale blue hair. Her skirt made a soft whispering that was barely audible. And she moved with a hidden elegance that subtly revealed her training in combat.  
  
Kaworu made a little smirk to himself and he strode up behind the girl and took her hand. The milky skin was just as soft as he though it would be, like a feather down, yet it was icily cold. He enveloped her hand with his own. As she turned around, he caught her eye and stared deep into her. Blood red met blood red as he smiled softly.  
  
Kaworu: So, where are you off to, Ayanami?  
  
Rei was not about to answer his question until he had let go of her. She did not like the Fifth Child. His unnatural origins were even worse than her own origins, and this made her uneasy. She had been taught by Commander Ikari to beware and treat anything she deemed unnatural with caution.  
  
Rei: Let go of my hand.  
  
Kaworu's interest piqued at Rei's uncontrolled request. Perhaps he was right in assuming that her body, now possessing a complete soul, could express itself more fully. He stopped smiling as he benevolently toned his voice.  
  
Kaworu: Tell me, and I'll let you go, Rei Ayanami.  
  
The use of her full name and his sudden seriousness stunned Rei, who did not make a show of it. She had to get rid of him. And odd feeling she could not identify was forming in her. She labeled it as annoyance before replying to Kaworu's query.  
  
Rei: I am going to see Pilot Ikari.  
  
Kaworu smiled and let go of her arm. She let it flop back to her side, brushing her dress and making it cling to her form in the wind.  
  
Kaworu: Ah I see. So am I. Perhaps we should go together?  
  
Rei had already turned half away from Kaworu, but turned back and slapped him. Her face worried itself as she sought to identify the feelings she felt. She turned away from him and began walking off in her whisper quiet way. There was nothing Kaworu could do but nurse his injury.  
  
Kaworu: Ow.  
  
*  
  
Asuka: Tadaima.[No one cares anyway]  
  
Asuka slowly opened the door to the apartment and had announced her presence already. The Apartment's hallway greeted her and it was as usual, pristinely kept, many thanks to the "House-broken male" who also occupied this apartment. The wooden floorboards looked freshly polished as she slipped off her shoes and placed them at the entrance step. Something smelled incredibly wonderful, and it seemed to waft through the air and envelop her. Curiosity won over her as she weaved her way through the hallway to reach the kitchen/living area.  
  
There she spied the aforementioned male and another roomie, the penguin. She guessed the food was Lasagne, a favorite of hers, but there was something peculiar about the scene in front of her. Shinji was bent over the old fashioned oven Misato had, and Pen Pen was at his side, looking into the oven too. Shinji was talking to Pen Pen as if it was coherent of what he was saying.  
  
Asuka: [stupid animal, as if it could understand that moron.then again it's probably smarter than that moron.]  
  
The Second Child decided to keep quiet and listen to what Shinji was talking about. It could prove interesting. She had found that in the time she had known the Third Child, he never said anything out loud in the presence of others where it could be heard and taken advantage of. He was subconsciously a wonderful secret keeper. This wasn't surprising to Asuka considering his father and how much of a bastard Gendo Ikari could be.  
  
Shinji: So how's the tuna? I found it at the supermarket, it must be a new brand, I haven't seen that one before.  
  
Pen Pen gave a waggle and warked in response. To the red-headed Second- Child, it really did seem as if the penguin could comprehend Shinji's monologue.  
  
Shinji: Ah, I don't know Pen Pen. You reckon Asuka will like this? I mean, she is always complaining about Japanese food.  
  
The mentioning of her name got Asuka to pay even more attention to the boy's monologue.  
  
Shinji: I like her, I really do. I just don't know how to deal with her. She's so full of life.  
  
All Asuka could do was stare at the boy. The heat of the oven made the room warm as he opened it and was enveloped by a warm red glow from the heating inside the oven. It made him appear sinister and well.rather good looking, as did anything in red appear to Asuka.  
  
Shinji: She.I.envy her, she's so strong. She's enthusiastic, she takes everything head on.  
  
He lifts up the Lasagne onto the kitchen bench, pulling off his baking gloves.  
  
Shinji: But.she's just so.stubborn? I can kinda see where Touji and Kensuke get the 'Red-Headed Devil' bit from.  
  
By now, Pen Pen was snacking on another tuna fish and just nodded it's head as the Second Child looked on. It turned and saw her, and suddenly decided that the frosty tuna was the finest piece of tuna it had ever seen in existence. That last comment about Touji and Kensuke's moniker for her had stung. Gritting her teeth, the aforementioned "Red-headed Devil" quietly cleared her throat. The effect of the simple gesture was profound.  
  
Shinji promptly straightened up and almost jumped onto the kitchen bench as he turned wildly in her direction. When he spoke his voice came out as a high pitched squeal. Not a very manly thing to do at a time like that in Asuka's humble opinion.  
  
Shinji: A-Asuka~!  
  
She could hardly keep the snide amusement out of her voice, and she changed her tone of voice into one that could make Shinji just shrivel up. She moved a little closer and as she did so, Shinji's crumpling process already began as he seemed to shrink before her. The green and beige of the kitchen managed to make him look all the smaller to the girl. Oh yes, she was going to have fun.  
  
Asuka: Helloooo Third Child.my, it looks like you've been busy. (A/N: horrible writing. Sorry.)  
  
A small silence ensued as Shinji picked his words. The ticking of the kitchen clock seemed to be all the more present and by now, Pen Pen had decided this would be the best time to seek shelter from the war that was inevitably about to happen. He gulped down the rest of his tuna and quietly snuck into his fridge, getting a pleading look from Shinji in the process. Shinji had finished thinking up his answer and decided to voice it. It was time for shock tactics, the only way you could get rid of Asuka, Shinji Ikari style.  
  
Shinji: Yes.Y-Yes I have and now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish this.  
  
Asuka looked on at the boy with a shocked look on her face and remained so as he walked up to her and turned her by the shoulders. He promptly pushed the small of her back, forcing her to walk forward and he bustled her through the kitchen/living room, and into her room before he promptly pushed her onto her bed, ran out and closed the door behind him.  
  
Asuka: H-Hey! Watch it, idiot! Whaddya think you're doing?!  
  
In an inexplicable display of spine, Shinji felt annoyed and it showed. He clumsily yelled back at her. He had had enough with the Second Child. If only everything could fit  
  
Shinji: Shut up! Stay in there until I call you."  
  
He immediately looked around, and with the speed a panicked teenager facing death could only possess, Shinji packed a broom against the groove of the Second Child's door. He quietly thanked Misato for listening to Asuka and convincing her to get a more westernized door that made it easier to jam. Panting, he slowly moved away from the door, hoping the Second Child would have assumed he had left already. But he was proven wrong as Asuka had recovered from her previous shock.  
  
Asuka: Like Hell I'll listen to you!"  
  
*clack*  
  
Asuka: Hey! What the Hell?! Third Child you are a dead one when I get out!  
  
Shinji sweat-dropped as he moved through the living room. He didn't want to think about what sort of a dead "one" he would be. He just had to finish his masterpiece.  
  
As he returned to cooking, Pen Pen tentatively made his way to the kitchen to watch his chef cook the strange looking red meal.  
  
*  
  
Misato Katsuragi was perplexed. On the table before her lay an old fashiond CD from Pre-Second Impact. It was a solid black that didn't have anything on it but a satanic cross, it was really just a Christian Cross turned upside down so that the bit above the horizontal arms was longer than that below it. A bit like a sword. It was a dull black, unlike other CDs, this one didn't seem to reflect any light, but rather sucked it all in. The cross itself was an intriguing metallic red.  
  
She began to reach for the disk.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Sub-Commander Katsuragi.  
  
Fuyutsuki had that habit of being able to sneak up on her unannounced and it disturbed her greatly as he walked in through the door to the now, more amply-furnished office of former Commander, Gendo Ikari. He had taken to the fact that the room would always remain icily cold, but he now rested his table on a rug and he sat in a plush leather chair that just said "Big Boss" to whoever saw it. The newly appointed Commander walked to his seat as Misato cleared her throat and returned to an "attention" position. She began to feel extremely guilty as he eyed her and considered what to say.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Relax, Katsuragi. See anything that interested you?  
  
Misato trembled a bit. Now the Commander would be thinking all strange thoughts about her. Not the way to resume work.  
  
Misato: Sorry sir, don't think poorly of me. I was curious about that CD. It doesn't look like something you would.possess.  
  
Misato hoped she had picked the right word. Fuyutsuki stared at her a moment before giving a snigger and picked up the CD between his fingers. He twirled it for a moment to show that the reflective data side on the CD was also a black, although glossier. He threw it and it danced a flashing, striking path through the air and into the grasping hands of Misato.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Actually, this is why I called you.  
  
Fuyutsuki paused. He had to pick this sentence carefully, he was still unsure of this entire scenario. Ikari's hand was definitely in this pie. He cleared his throat and continued.  
  
Fuyutsuki: This.CD was on my table this morning.  
  
There didn't seem to be anything significant about that to Misato. So the Commander received a mysterious black CD. It didn't look like a bomb or anything. She decided to answer to her curiosity and posed the question to Fuyutsuki.  
  
Misato: And.?  
  
Fuyutsuki smirked, he should have clarified this more. Perhaps he still needed more practice at this Commander business that Gendo had mastered so easily.  
  
Fuyutsuki: And, there is no record of it in any and all of the security logs.  
  
That caught Misato's attention. Being under the UN's jurisdiction, Misato had read into NERV's new security measures. The UN had it's security measures and inspections for package delivery on TOP of the rigorous security contingencies set in place by NERV's own security forces. For something so simple as a package of a CD to get through, unrecorded on NERV or UN Security logs was suspicious indeed. Surely the world's most secure organizations had the ability to check a small CD? This was something to look into.  
  
Misato: Suspicious, sir.  
  
Fuyutsuki smiled. At least the Major looked like she would be doing something now.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Indeed.  
  
*  
  
Shinji was standing in front of Asuka's door, the empty hallway had suddenly been given a moping sort of presence to it as Misato opened the door. The sight of Shinji at Asuka's door was oddly cute, but considering the two Children's actions of late, she was hard pressed to find either of them cute. That was when she decided to lighten up the mood. She crept up next to the Third Child who had his back to her, and she wailed into his ear.  
  
Misato: Tadaiiiima~! (A/N Again I had to include that horrid bit of writing)  
  
The effect was somewhat comical and Misato broke down into near hysterics as the boy gave a churlish yelp and whirled in a panic to face his guardian. His face immediately paled and his voice turned into a severe stammer which rose several octaves in a sliding scale as he spoke.  
  
Shinji: M-M-Mi-Misato!  
  
Misaro: Hello Shinji, what are you up to?  
  
Even though nothing really happened, as Misato suspected, Shinji would hardly be able to keep himself from sounding guilty when being all riled up like this. [He's so hopeless at defending himself.] She quietly thought to herself.  
  
Shinji: N-Nothing I was about to call Asuka out for dinner!  
  
Upon the mention of her name, said Asuka ripped open her door, giving the poor boy a near-coronary. She snarled at him in a way that could only make him crumple further; so much for his newfound spine.  
  
Asuka: Dinner?! It's about time dummkopf!  
  
She bopped him on the shoulder and made her way to the table where she was greeted by a remarkable dinner setting with a hot lasagna sitting in the middle, and salads to go. Her surprise was second to none and she took a moment to hide her joy at the vision.  
  
Asuka: B-Baka-Shinji~! You cooked this?!  
  
It seemed everyone was on a stuttering run.  
  
Shinji: Y-yeah.  
  
Upon hearing Asuka's surprise at the food, Misato's own attention and curiosity got the better of her as she made her own way to inspect the food. And indeed, as Asuka had claimed, a lovely meal was set out before her in all it's Japanese Italian imitation style.  
  
Misato: Shinji-kun! This is magnificent!  
  
The flowery mood was infectious and Asuka snarled in a sideways glance at Shinji.  
  
Auka: I'll kill you later.  
  
There was a brief pause from Shinji before he considered his actions. He shrugged. A most unexpected reaction from the boy and a big surprise on part of the girl. It only served to anger her futher.  
  
Asuka: Why you~  
  
Misato: Just sit down and eat Asuka. Try to enjoy the meal please?  
  
Misato had already seated herself and was carving up a slice of lasagna for herself.  
  
Asuka: You just want to pig out Misato.  
  
Asuka haughtily sat down and Shinji served her a slice. Misato wolfed down the first mouthful and gave a sort of yelp, somewhere between surprise and glee. She began wolfing down the food with the hunger of someone who had not eaten well for a while.  
  
Misato: Hey Shinji, thish foode ish greath!  
  
Misato was dropping bits of food out of her mouth and making a mess as she ate. This did not go unnoticed by either of the Children as Asuka pointed out something about swallowing your food before you speak. Shinji on the other hand was too happy to notice.  
  
Shinji: Uhh.Thanks Misato.  
  
A small silence followed as the three roomies concentrated on gorging themselves with the good food. The silence was a welcoming, healing balm for the peace that was needed between the three. That is, until Misato executed her patented Katsuragi-silence-breaker. Her voice rang out like the sharp dropping of a pin.  
  
Misato: Soooo. (A/N: I have a habit of writing long words when they're "said")  
  
Both Children looked up from their food with full mouths staring at Misato so intently that it threw her off for a couple of seconds. She promptly recovered and continued. This was just too eerie for her, as Shinji had never acted this way and Asuka was too quiet.  
  
Misato: Shinji, was there some reason you suddenly up and cooked a gourmet delight for us?  
  
Another small silence as Shinji considered his reply. Asuka had taken this opportunity to help herself to pieces of carrot from the cold salad. An evil thought passed through her head, and her "Wunderbar" smile was barely hidden as she turned away and pretended to clear her throat. She hardly got a glance from either roomie.  
  
Shinji: Well.  
  
Asuka: *Crunch* (A/N: SFX are written with the asterisks, sorry.)  
  
All eyes were on Asuka as she chomped down the carrot and swallowed. Shinji sighed and decided to ignore the Second Child and continued on. She was always doing strange things, that girl.  
  
Shinji: I thought that this.  
  
Asuka: *SNAP*  
  
Shinji: .should be a.  
  
Asuka: *munch*  
  
Shinji: .peace offering considering all the problems I've given you.  
  
Asuka: *CRUNCH-GULP*  
  
Misato gave Asuka a glare usually reserved for Kaji and the redhead shut up. She turned back to Shinji with a smile. And decided to set the poor boy's fears to rest and she spoke with a brief glance at Asuka.  
  
Misato: Well, Shinji, I think you're forgiven.  
  
Shinji's relief at that statement was visible as he lowered his sights and looked down at the table, his brown hair just hiding his eyes from view. He looked as though chains of pain and the weight of sorrow had been lifted from his shoulders as he whispered his reply.  
  
Shinji: Thank you.  
  
*  
  
Rei Ayanami stood outside the door to the "Katsuragi Apartment", renowned for it's parties and the two children who part occupied it. The big green door had a large look of wear and tear on it, and the polished metal was a dull gleam now.  
  
Her hand was raised, as if she was going to press the doorbell. A way back, Kaworu Nagisa was smirking. His mirth seemed to radiate around the corridor and conflicted with the air of indifference sprouting from the First Child. His demeanor was oddly off-putting for the albino girl.  
  
Kaworu: Why do you hesitate Miss Ayanami? Did you not wish to see the Third Child?  
  
Rei: Yes. But I feel it is not appropriate to do so at this time.  
  
Kaworu: Well I suppose it is okay considering you finally got a complete soul.  
  
Kaworu smiled inwardly, he knew this was a sensitive subject with the emotionally inept girl. She was always trying to find her identity, and something that could rile her up so easily simply gave him the greatest pleasure. As Rei Ayanami stepped up to face him, he saw something not expected there, in those red eyes of hers.  
  
Something like annoyance reflected in the blood red eyes of the girl and she turned away before heading back downstairs to head home. Her aloof air was uncharacteristic of her, although to anyone else but Kaworu, it would appear to them as her usual indifference.  
  
Kaworu: Not the right time, huh?  
  
The affronted angel smiled after the girl and nodded as he too turned to make his way back. He caught up with the first child. He should be more friendly to the beautiful first child. He could not abide by her very existence, but he would try to. And in doing so, perhaps he might gain an insight into the Third Child's lovely abundance of compassion.  
  
Kaworu: Miss Ayanami, I'm sorry. We seem to have taken off on the wrong foot.  
  
Rei Ayanami was not impressed. And if she was, she didn't show it anyway, as per usual.  
  
Rei: .  
  
[ a tad cold response. ] Kaworu thought to himself. Perhaps a change of tact would be more helpful to the situation.  
  
Kaworu: I would very much like it if you and I were friends.  
  
Rei made a small sound, very very similar to what most people would call a "sigh of exasperation".  
  
Rei: You are an Angel, Tabris. The last of the enemy. I do not wish to be friends with the enemy.  
  
Kaworu was not going to give up so easily. Rei was not going to continue this further without more probing from him.  
  
Kaworu: That can change. You know full well that I am the Angel of Choice.  
  
He gave the girl a soft smile that would have melted most young, unattached women's hearts.  
  
Kaworu: I have changed that already. You know full well of Gendo Ikari's secondary scenario.  
  
Rei: I do. You should not be here.  
  
Kaworu: Unyet I am? Do you not think that a tiny bit peculiar?  
  
Rei: Yes.  
  
She had to admit, he was right this time. And she had a feeling of.apprehension, yes that was the feeling, as he smiled at her again.  
  
Kaworu: Come. Allow me to take you to a place for.coffee. Let us talk more.  
  
Kaworu held his hand out towards the girl. She stared at it, then at him, but did not take the hand. Instead she verbally replied in a rather indifferent tone.  
  
Rei: That is acceptable.  
  
As they walked down the road, Rei asked Kaworu a question. An important question that would decipher the entire future of humanity.  
  
Rei: We are destined to destroy ourselves are we not?  
  
Kaworu paused. Before nodding slowly.  
  
Kaworu: It is.human nature.  
  
The emphasis on the word human, would have sent a chill down anyone's spine.  
  
===  
  
Author's Note: Finally! The "Alter" version of Spiritus Sancti is complete! Take a read! Have a look! Hopefully you'll all like it! Either way it's taken me a really long time as I've got other work and commitments everywhere.  
  
Anyhow, I hope this has been a much better version of chapter 3, I've tried to get things descriptive BASED on the third chapter of the original but that's actually a lot harder than I thought. Writing a fresh copy is actually the easiest for me. So you can expect chapter 4 to be pretty much in this same format.  
  
A note about the last conversation of this chapter, the one between Kaworu and Rei Ayanami, it's a little hard for me to add more description as in my opinion, Kaworu is so in tune with those around him as his 'love' for everyone binds him to other beings of existence (whilst he is in flesh mode) - I know in the series he doesn't go deep about explaining his love but he does have an air of respecting everyone else. And well, Rei Ayanami is just too indifferent (I use that word a LOT to describe her, it's the best word I felt would fit her) to actually warrant much description.  
  
Surprisingly, I find myself imagining this last scene a lot more clearly than the rest, but then again, I am the author.Anyway, please read and review and I hope you think this is better than before :) 


End file.
